Our Son
by RG3
Summary: Sam arrives in Valinor to begin a new life with Frodo and the son he never knew he had. This is a SLASH story containing implied MPREG. If you don't like these, I suggest you don't read. I don't own LOTR so don't sue me for enjoying it.
1. Arrival

This is my second LOTR Fic. It contains SLASH and implied MPREG. If you dislike these, I suggest you don't read.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and if I did I wouldn't be writing this because I would be off, traveling the world, so please don't sue me.  
  
Samwise Gamgee stepped off the long grey ship, along with the elves, onto the shores of Valinor. After sixty years, he had completed his final journey. His wife had passed on, and all his children had grown up. Now, nothing was left for him, in the Shire, and so he knew his time had come to pass into the West. Last of the Ringbearers.  
  
He gazed upon the welcoming party, seeing faces both old and new. Among them, was Gandalf the White, who held aloft his staff in salutation. Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn were there, also, and raised their hands in their own gesture of greeting.  
  
"Welcome to Valinor, Master Gamgee," Galadriel said with her bright smiling face. Sam replied with a bow, "Mi Lady." Sam needed no help in leaving the boat for he had aged remarkably well. Even has he stepped onto the ship, for the first time, back in middle earth, the healing powers of Valinor had already begun affect him. His hair had returned to it's golden-copper hue and his back had become broad and strong, again. It was almost as if he hadn't aged at all.   
  
"It has been a long time, Master Gamgee," Gandalf said as he put his arm around the small hobbit. "I trust your journey was a good one?"  
  
"Aye. I've been dreamin' of this day for a long time, Gandalf," he said returning the embrace. "Where's Frodo?" he asked with a hint of anxiety. Gandalf smiled and pointed his staff towards a group of Elves with whom Sam could make out a smaller figure. It was none other than the one person that he loved more than life itself.   
  
Frodo looked just as Sam had remembered him, if not but a few years older. His hair was still the same dark-brown that Sam loved more than anything. His eyes were still blue, deep as the oceans themselves. But most importantly, Sam saw no glimpse of the haunted alien look that he had once seen in them, ever since the ring's destruction. Even better, Frodo was noticeably healthier than he had once looked before. Sam no longer saw the taut frail creature that had once been his old master.   
  
'I can't believe it, after all these years. Frodo dear.' A tear fell down Sam's cheek as he slowly walked towards Frodo. The walk very quickly became a run and Sam threw himself into Frodo's arms. He couldn't hold it back any longer and the tears freely flowed from his eyes as Sam buried his face into Frodo's shoulder.  
  
Frodo began to rock Sam slowly until his sobs seceeded. "It's okay, Sam. We're both alive and well and now we're together, again." He kissed Sam's forehead then pressed his against Sam's. "No more tears."  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, Mr. Frodo, but I haven't seen you in sixty years. I can't help it." Sam smiled and brought a hand up to rub Frodo's cheek. "You've barely aged a day."   
  
"My dear Sam. I'm sure that you've already learned that, here in Valinor, time has no meaning. We've many long years to look forward too, together." He put an arm around Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Come Master Baggins, Master Gamgee, it's time to attend the celebration," and Elf announced, breaking the euphoria that enveloped the two hobbits. With that, they proceeded to walk towards the Elven city, along with the others.   
  
"Celebration, Frodo?" Sam asked with anticipation. "What're we havin' a celebration for?"  
  
"To celebrate the arrival of the last remaining Elves of Middle Earth and of the last Ringbearer, you silly hobbit" he said, laughingly and gave Sam a peck on the cheek.   
  
Sam smiled and blushed a bright pink as they continued to walk. Frodo continued, "I want you to tell me all that has happened since I've been gone and...oh...there's also someone I'd very much like for you to meet."  
  
"I'd be very glad to, Frodo dear. To tell you about the past sixty years, I mean...but...who is it that you want me to meet?" Sam asked as he stopped.   
  
Frodo turned and looked at him with a loving expression. "Your son."   
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I promise the next chapter will be better. 


	2. Revelations

Revelations  
  
________________________  
  
"My son!?....Mr. Frodo, all my sons are back in the Shire. Frodo-lad, Tom, Merry, Pip..."  
  
Sam had lost himself in naming names of every one of his sons that he didn't see Frodo walk towards an Elf   
  
who held by the hand, a small Hobbit child. Frodo gathered the child into his arms, after saying something to the   
  
Elf, in his native tongue, and walked back towards Sam. Sam felt as if his spine had frozen as he looked  
  
at the child in Frodo's arms. The child looked to be no more than five. His hair was a sandy golden crown of   
  
unruly curls. His eyes were deep azure, if not more than Frodo's. And his creamy face bore a bright smile  
  
as he giggled as Frodo tickled his ribs and muttered baby talk to him.   
  
Frodo stepped in front of Sam with the child in his arms. "Samwise, this is Samson."   
  
Sam could only stare at the child and a tear rolled down his face. Frodo looked  
  
at the child in his eyes, "Samson," he looked back at Sam and spoke more to him than  
  
to the child. "This is Samwise Gamgee, your other Da'."  
  
Tears were now flowing freely, again, from Sam's face. At that moment, all the memories came flowing back   
  
to him. He remembered those sixty years ago. The night before Frodo left Middle Earth, Rosie had taken Elanor  
  
to visit her parent's to show them their new grand-daughter.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you, Rose-dear?"  
  
"Of course, Sam. Someone has to keep an eye on Mr. Frodo. And what better hobbit to do that than yourself?   
  
Don't worry, Sam. I'll stay with Ma and Da until you get back from going with Frodo." With that, she gathered   
  
Elanor up and proceeded down the road from Bag End. He watched her for a minute or two until she was   
  
almost out of sight.  
  
Sam closed the door to the smial and walked into the study where Frodo was sitting in a rocking chair, rubbing   
  
his right shoulder and wearing a grimaced expression.  
  
"Frodo, are you al'right!?" He rushed towards Frodo and knelt beside him. "Here, let me."   
  
He gently removed Frodo's hand from his ailing shoulder and proceeded to very carefully mead the muscles.   
  
Frodo flinched in pain but soon relaxed as Sam's massaging slowly began to take its desired effect.  
  
"There," Sam whispered in a tender soothing voice. "I know it hurts, Frodo-dear," he continued and took Frodo's   
  
hand and kissed it.   
  
"Sam...you've done more for me than anyone should have had to. My only regret is that I never could return it," he  
  
said in a melancholy tone.   
  
"Now Mr. Frodo," Sam stated with more sternness. "I'll have none of that. You know I would do anything for you.  
  
I would have it no other way." He smiled as he spoke the last sentence.  
  
"Sam..."   
  
"Come on, Frodo. Sam will pour you a cup of tea. Would that please you?"  
  
"Aye. That would indeed, Sam," and the two hobbits made their way into the kitchen. After the kettle came to a   
  
whistling boil, Sam filled two mugs and brought them to the table. He placed his down first and then Frodo's. As  
  
he tried to place Frodo's mug on the table, Frodo's hand, as if it had a mind of its own, reached up and wrapped  
  
around Sam's. Sam froze as he wandered why Frodo had done so. He smiled lightly and lay the mug down and  
  
kept his hand near it. Frodo then gathered Sam's hand with both of his and brought it to his face. He guided  
  
the caloused palm across his cheek and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm pleasant sensation. Sam's breath   
  
hitched as he tried to speak but no words would come. Frodo kissed Sam's palm and murmerd into it and it was  
  
Frodo's kiss that broke Sam's grip on restraint. Sam, almost hastily, bent across the table and kissed Frodo back. Frodo,  
  
having been caught off guard, could only stare into Sam's brown eyes as he placed his lips firmly against Frodo's. The two marveled in the warmth   
  
and taste of each other.........  
  
_____________________________________  
  
'One thing lead to another...I remember that night as plainly as this day. Oh, Elbereth, what a beautiful lad, he is!   
  
If only I had known. Frodo-dear, I'm so sorry!' Sam fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands and his   
  
body wracked with sobs.  
  
Samson stared down at his father and put a finger in his mouth, not knowing why Samwise was crying. Frodo,  
  
sensing Sam's pain, brought the little child back to the Elf that had held his hand, before and quickly returned to   
  
kneel in front of Sam. He put one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other gently lifted Sam's tear-stained face to   
  
meet Frodo's gaze.   
  
"I'm...so...sorry...if I...had known...I" He could say no more before Frodo embraced him in a firm hug. Frodo  
  
began to rock Sam again and whispered in his ear, "It's not your fault Sam...you didn't know...."  
  
________________________________________  
  
The next part will pick up from here. I hope everyone likes it. 


	3. Explanations

Explanations  
  
Frodo did his best to comfort Sam before he stood up and made his way towards   
  
Gandalf, who was standing by watching. He approached the wizard with an almost   
  
desperate look. "Gandalf, do you think you could keep an eye on Samson for just a   
  
little while? I need to explain to Sam about the lad. This is all very shocking to him   
  
and I don't know if I can convince him, myself." He looked back at Sam who was still  
  
crying and trying his best to calm himself.   
  
Gandalf smiled down at Frodo, reassuringly. "Of course, Frodo. Naturally, I will  
  
keep two eyes on the lad." Frodo smiled back and proceeded towards his son  
  
who, once again, was being held by the hand, by one of the Elves. He bent down  
  
and put his arms around the boy's torso.   
  
"Sam, my lad, I'm going to have a talk with your Da'. I won't be long. Think you can  
  
be a good boy for Uncle Gandalf?" He smiled at the child and tickled him. Samson  
  
let out a giggle of delight and nodded his head in agreement. Frodo turned his   
  
attention to Samwise who had somewhat recomposed himself. He wrapped his  
  
arms around Sam's broad shoulder. "Come, Sam. Take a walk with me."  
  
____________________________  
  
They walked along the beach, hand in hand, for what seemed to be hours. Sam had managed  
  
to stop crying enough to recall, to Frodo, the last sixty years of his life, in the Shire.   
  
Rosie, the thirteen children, she bore him, and how he had served seven terms as mayor.   
  
Frodo walked with a smile, enjoying Sam's tales and simply taking delight in hearing  
  
Sam's voice, again. "That must have been quite a life, Sam. I wish I could've   
  
seen the beautiful lass that Elanor grew up to be," Frodo said.  
  
"Aye, me too," Sam whispered to himself. Frodo knew that those two words held more than  
  
a lifetime's worth of emotion and sadness, yet he knew that he could not undo the past.  
  
The two stopped to stare at the ocean and to contemplate each other. Sam then turned   
  
to Frodo and put his arms around Frodo's waist. He looked into Frodo's eyes for a long   
  
moment then he leaned forward and kissed him. At that moment, Sam felt like a great weight   
  
had been lifted from him which he felt he had carried for years. Frodo closed his eyes and   
  
wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and simply let the sensation consume him. It had   
  
been so long since Sam felt the happiness he was feeling, now. Being close to the one he   
  
loved, more than anything, made him feel younger than any Elvish Grace could bestow, in a   
  
thousand years. He broke the kiss and lay his chin on Frodo's shoulder. Sam turned his gaze to   
  
Gandalf and the Elves and, most of all, at the little hobbit child who ran circles around Gandalf   
  
and laughing as he gave the wizard a big hug.  
  
"The lad sure is beautiful, Frodo." Sam had given up the Mr's and Sir's since they seemed no longer proper.  
  
"Just like you."  
  
"Yes, he is, Sam. He's my pride and joy and I'd trade nothing for him, in the whole world."  
  
"He has your eyes," Sam complemented.  
  
"He has your hair and gentleness, but he also has that old fashioned Gamgee stubborness,"   
  
Frodo returned with a hint of humor.  
  
Sam chuckled and looked at his son for a minute or two before asking the question he knew he could not  
  
hold off. "Beggin' your pardon, Frodo, but I still don't understand. How could he be our's? I   
  
thought only a lass could carry a babe."   
  
Frodo sighed. "So I thought, too. But it turns out I was granted such grace by the Valar. Lady  
  
Galadriel tried to explain it, in her own way, and I still don't understand it, completely."  
  
"Aye, always a mysterious one, she is," Sam said. "I doubt I could even begin to understand  
  
if you can't, if you catch my meanin' " Sam paused to think...   
  
"Don't suppose you could have another one?" Sam asked playfully as he wrapped his arms tighter  
  
around Frodo's waist. Frodo squirmed and shoved his hand against Sam's chest.  
  
"Now don't you go and be gettin' any ideas, Mr. Gamgee," Frodo said, mocking Sam's voice.   
  
"You still haven't said hello to Samson," he continued and tickled Sam's ribs.  
  
He paused for a minute and looked at Sam, affectionately. "But, if you really want to know, Sam,  
  
the answer is yes.....If it so pleases you." He leaned in and kissed Sam, lovingly.  
  
"But for now, I think it's time you introduce yourself to your first son."  
  
________________________  
  
TBC 


	4. Introductions

Introductions  
  
Summary: Sam takes the first step in becoming a new father, again.  
  
........."But for now, I think it's time you introduce yourself to your first son," Frodo said seriously.   
  
Samwise looked at Frodo, suddenly, with anxiety. "I don't know if I can...Frodo. I haven't seen you for sixty years   
  
nor did I even know you'd carried my child. I feel so guilty....I feel as if I've deserted you and the  
  
wee lad." Sam lowered his gaze, managing to not cry again. Frodo, sensing Sam's delimma, simply smiled  
  
and laid his hands on Sam's shoulders, as the waves of the sea washed against their feet.   
  
"Sam, look at me" Sam reluctantly complied. "...as I've said, before, it's not your fault. You didn't know and   
  
neither did I, what was to happen."  
  
Sam turned his gaze upward, again. Tears had returned to his eyes, once more. "Aye, but...you bore the child,  
  
all alone....no parent should have to endure that. I should've been there for you and little Samson." He wrapped  
  
his arms around Frodo, burying his face into Frodo's shoulder and trying his best not to sob his heart out.   
  
"I wasn't alone in baring him, Sam." Frodo wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders tighter, trying his best  
  
to comfort him. "I had many who helped me with caring for him. Gandalf has always been there for me, even  
  
when I nearly lost myself to despair. Even Elrond and Lady Galadriel have been very helpful. It's been difficult  
  
but I'd trade nothing for the happiness that it has brought me. Samson has been the light that has shone on  
  
all my days, here....and now, you've come to make that light shine all the more brighter." He hugged Samwise   
  
to him, as if his very life depended on it. They held each other for many minutes, listening to the calming waves  
  
and the crys of the seagulls. Finally, Samwise spoke.  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, Frodo. But I think I'm finally ready to say hullo to the lad."  
  
Frodo sighed and whispered, "very well Sam...come." He took Samwise's hand and, together, they walked   
  
back up the beach towards the others.  
  
_________________________  
  
Gandalf watched the two hobbits making their way towards him. He then looked down at little Samson, whom   
  
he held by the hand. The child watched his parents with curiosity.   
  
Samwise was still uneasy but he knew that he must take the first step in becoming a new parent, all over again.   
  
He never dreamt of the day that his beloved Frodo would bare him a child and this new knowledge made him  
  
itchy with anxiety. As he walked with Frodo, he took time to look more closely at Samson.  
  
The lad was absolutely beautiful. He was a spitting image of Frodo, blue eyes and creamy skin. Yet he had Sam's  
  
hair and if truth be told, the child had Sam's nose. Samson was a perfect combination of both his parents.  
  
'Ah, Elbereth! A fine hobbit-lad he is, indeed. He is mine, after all, and no mistake,' Sam thought as Frodo led  
  
him up to his son. Samwise now looked down at Samson and gave the child the best gentle smile, he knew how.  
  
The child, surprisingly, smiled back and giggled. Samwise knelt in infrom of Samson and brushed his thumb   
  
against the child's cheek.   
  
"Hullo, Samson-lad," he softly spoke. "Your Da' Frodo's told me all about you." He paused trying to think of what  
  
to say next. "My name is Samwise."   
  
"Hullo Da'," Samson said and, with that, the child threw himself into Samwise's arms. At that moment, Samwise felt an  
  
instant bond with this child that he held. Father or no, the bond was there and Samwise felt it as strongly as the  
  
first time he had held Elanor in his arms.  
  
Samwise shut his eyes tight and held Samson closer to him. He shed a tear that fell to the sand, at his feet. He  
  
then kissed Samson on the cheek as Frodo looked on affectionately. Samwise looked at Frodo then quickly back  
  
at Samson and then back to Frodo. Frodo, sensing Sam's request, simply nodded. Samwise then took his hand  
  
and brushed Samson's hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, on the beach. How's that sound, lad?" Samwise asked his son.  
  
"Can Da' come too," Samson asked, looking at Frodo.   
  
"Of course, ma boy."  
  
_________________  
  
TBC 


	5. New Beginnings

New Beginnings  
  
This is the last chapter. The next posting will be the epilogue. I hope everybody  
  
has enjoyed this as much as I have writing it.  
  
____________________________  
  
The day ended with the hobbits watching the last rays of the sun set over the hillside.   
  
Frodo had shown Samwise most of the surrounding countryside as well as the  
  
smial that, with the help of a few Elves, he had built into a select patch of earth.   
  
It made Samwise Gamgee all the more happy to know that Frodo had spent a bit  
  
of each day preparing for the time that they would meet again.   
  
They entered the comfy' smial and Samwise gently shut the door behind them.  
  
After a well deserved meal, Frodo sat little Samson on his lap and read him a   
  
story from a book of Elvish tails. Samwise was quite content to sit by and smoke   
  
his pipe as he watched the beautiful sight of Frodo rocking his son. Frodo looked  
  
over towards Sam who promptly smiled at him. Frodo smiled back, then looked  
  
down at Samson who had fallen asleep. Frodo gestured his head at Samwise and  
  
the two made their way to put Samson to bed.  
  
Samwise quietly pulled the covers over Samson as to not wake him. Samson shifted  
  
and mumbled in his sleep as his father placed a kiss on his forehead. 'Goodnight,  
  
lad. Sleep well,' Sam thought as he quietly shut the door to Samson's room. He  
  
thought, once again, of what this new life would bring in the future. He was still in   
  
a mild state of shock but it was overridden by a new happiness that he had not felt   
  
for an age. A wonderful home to come to...a wonderful new son...and most   
  
importantly...he was back in the arms of the one he loved more than life itself.   
  
"Frodo," he sighed as he made his way to the master bedroom. He paused, just  
  
outside the door to see what Frodo was doing. Frodo was sitting in the middle of   
  
the clothed only in a pair of pajamas and a simple, white nightshirt. In his hands, Frodo  
  
held a book which he was concentrating heavily on readin. Sam could only guess   
  
but he knew very well that it must be a book of Elvish poetry that he knew Frodo   
  
loved so much. He stood at the doorway and watched Frodo, not knowing if Frodo  
  
knew he was there or not. Samwise gazed lovingly at Frodo, enjoying the simple fact  
  
that he was with him, once again.   
  
"So, Samwise-dear, what do you think about our son?"  
  
Frodo's question broke Samwise's daydream and he stuttered before speaking,   
  
"As I said before, a beautiful lad he is...but no' as beautiful as you," he said as he  
  
made his way onto the bed. He slowly wrapped himself around Frodo, laying his chin  
  
on Frodo's shoulder. He kissed Frodo's neck, shoulder, ear, and face. And for this,  
  
he was rewarded with a low moan from Frodo.  
  
"You might want to exert a little more control, Samwise Gamgee. We don't want  
  
to wake Samson now, do we?" Frodo said in a taunting, seducting voice. "Besides,  
  
you've only arrived and you could use some rest. And what's more, we've many more  
  
years to look forward to, together. You and me." As he spoke, he turned his head  
  
and gave Samwise an affectionate kiss on the lips.   
  
"Beggin' yer pardon Frodo but I weren't lookin' for a tumble. Not right now, anyways.  
  
I only wanted to hold you in my arms again. Waited sixty years, I have. It's been nigh  
  
unbearable, in that time, to not be able to hold you, if you catch my meanin'."  
  
"I know, Sam," Frodo replied, stroking Sam's cheek. "I worried for the longest time,  
  
hoping you would come to understand why I had to leave."  
  
"Aye. For a long time...I was angry. I indeed didn't understand but I finally  
  
came to realize that I was being selfish. The more I thought about it, I came to  
  
know that every day you stayed in the Shire, the farther and farther you were  
  
slipping away into darkness," Sam said. He kissed the stroking palm. He then  
  
smiled at Frodo, "but that's all in the past, as they say."  
  
"Indeed, it is, Sam," Frodo said giving Samwise yet another kiss.   
  
Soon afterwards, the two hobbits enveloped themselves in each other and in a deep,   
  
peaceful sleep, as the Valinor night surrounded them. No more tears were needed   
  
for they had been reunited and now had a new, glorious future to look forward too. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Five years later....  
  
Frodo watched as little Samson played with the Elf children, in a field, in front of the smial. He smiled   
  
at them as they rolled around in the hay. It reminded him so much of being a lad, back in the  
  
Shire. He then looked down at his slightly swelled belly and ran his hand over it. For a minute, he   
  
thought he felt the baby kick. But how could that be? It was far too early for the babe to start kicking.   
  
It had been a good three months later before little Samson started kicking, Frodo thought to himself.   
  
He then turned and looked at Samwise.   
  
Samwise was triming a rosebed that he had planted outside the master bedroom window. He looked   
  
quite content with what he was doing until he froze. Sam could always tell immediately when   
  
he was being watched, especially by Frodo. He turned his head and looked at Frodo and gave him a knowing  
  
smile. Frodo's face turned pink and he quickly turned to keep an eye on the children. Little did he know,  
  
that Sam had promptly laid his shears down and was making his way towards him. Next, he felt Sam's  
  
strong arms wrap around him, his brown hands wrapping across his swelled midsection.   
  
Samwise let out a long contended sigh as he rested his head on Frodo's shoulder. "What you've been  
  
thinkin' about, Frodo-dear?" he asked, pecking Frodo on the cheek. He then felt the new little one,   
  
inside Frodo, kick. "Does that answer your question?" Frodo said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
  
"My! This one's goin' to be a handful!" Sam exclaimed as he felt the baby kick, a second time. "Only  
  
three months along, and already kickin'! I'll be! You're a marvel dear!" He lightly pat Frodo's stomach  
  
and nuzzled his neck. "Do you know how happy you've made me, Frodo?"   
  
"I know, Sam. What could be a better life than this? A wonderful home, good friends, a family....and I'm  
  
glad you're here to share it all with me." Samwise then turned Frodo around in his embrace. He   
  
brought up a calloused hand to stroke Frodo's cheek. "And what about this?...." Sam asked as he leaned in and  
  
kissed Frodo. He was rewarded with a moan that Frodo put into the kiss. Finally he released Frodo's  
  
lips and Frodo had to take a second to get his breath but finally said.  
  
"Aye, that too." Frodo then brought his own hand up to stroke Sam's cheek. "I'm glad you're with me,  
  
Samwise Gamgee. Here at the end of all things." Sam smiled but shook his head.  
  
"Nay, Frodo-dear. I'd say this is only the beginning."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Well, that's that. I hope every reader enjoyed it. 


End file.
